


Szkoła

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Adopted Children, Drabble, F/M, Good Parent Derek, Good Parent Derek Hale, M/M, Parent Derek, Parent Derek Hale, Step-parents, Wordcount: 100
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek odbiera dzieci ze szkoły.<br/>Tekst na temat nr 29 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Szkoła

Czarny Chevrolet Camaro zaparkował z piskiem opon pod podstawówką. Chwilę potem na tylne siedzenia wsunęła się dwójka dzieci, dziewczynka i chłopiec.

— Cześć, tato — powiedzieli zgodnie.

— Dzień dobry — odpowiedział, ruszając, tym razem zgodnie z przepisami. Stiles wystarczająco często zawracał mu tym głowę. — Jak było w szkole?

— U mnie w porządku — odpowiedziała dziewczynka. — Ale wilczek ma problem.

— Wcale nie!

— Co się stało? — spytał, przewracając oczami. Ich córka bywała nadopiekuńcza.

— Zbliża się dzień matki.

— Pytałem twojego brata.

— Ale ja nie mam problemu. Przerobię ten wiersz.

Derek lekko się uśmiechnął. Gdyby Lydia mogła pobyć z nimi trochę dłużej, na pewno byłaby z nich dumna.


End file.
